Good morning, my love
by Yvanna Irie
Summary: A morning. Vincent doesn't want to get up. Something of a drabble with no actual plot to describe. ReevexVincent, shonen-ai, kissing'n'stuff


_Hey! Van here! I am so **very sorry** for not posting "Warmth" yet (especially to those whom I have advertized it to), so I'm trying to make it put with this little dabble-type-thingey. Whatever this is. _

_No warnings this time, not really. A little kissing and lovey-dovey behaviour between men, but duh, you read the summary, right? Oh yeah, and no plot what so ever xD  
**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own them**. You won't believe how much I'd love it, but still..._

* * *

"**RRRRRR**_**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**_**"**

The overly-enthusiastic alarm clock bounced slightly and almost fell off the table when it began to ring. A calloused hand rose from between the bed sheets and dropped down right next to the clock in an attempt to shut it. Another attempt ensued, failing, and the hand knocked hard against the side of the table.

"Dammit!"

A different hand, pale and elegant, emerged too, lowering calmly on top of the clock, and switching it off.

"Thanks."

The bed sheets moved again, as Reeve pushed them off and rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. He yawned, dragging a hand nonchalantly through his mussed dark brown hair to straighten it out a bit. Reeve yawned again, stretched and shivered as his bare feet came to contact with the cool wooden floor.

"It's fifteen past eight. We should get up now", he said quietly over his shoulder. There was a groan and a shift of sheets before he got an answer.

"Don't go yet. Come back here, you're still warm."

A hand snaking out to Reeve's, grabbing it and pulling it surprisingly strongly accompanied the last three words. Pushing the blanket aside, Vincent first pushed himself up on his elbows and flopped back down on the pillows. "Come on, Reeve. I'm sure Shalua and the others get things working even if you're not glaring over their shoulders all the time", he said with a smile, playing with Reeve's fingers.

"You never know. Things haven't settled down enough yet", Reeve retorted, but didn't pull away. The idea of crawling back under the blanket and Vincent snuggling up to him was very tempting. Very tempting indeed.

Vincent smirked and rolled to his back, stretching his lean frame, deliberately revealing an expanse of marble white chest and stomach. "Don't be boring, Reeve. Let's sleep in, just this once."

Reeve matched Vincent's smirk and leaned back, sliding a hand over Vincent's silky skin and kissed a purple bruise on his neck. Vincent shuddered, his own hand finding first Reeve's shoulders and then his back, massaging the strong muscles and pushing their bodies together. Seconds later, their lips met and Reeve gladly let Vincent set the pace.

When they finally pulled apart, Reeve suppressed a smile and pushed himself gingerly up, not wanting to relinquish the warmth of their bodies. Looking down at Vincent, who was looking straight back, Reeve huffed and lowered his head back down so that their noses touched.

There was a silence. And then: "Did you have another nightmare?"

Vincent tensed momentarily. _Right on the money_, Reeve mused and settled himself more comfortably next to the black-haired man, resting his head into the crook of his lovers shoulder

"What makes you think I did?" Vincent mumbled.

"Well, because the only time you want to sleep is when I've not gotten enough sleep – on your standards – or", Reeve pushed himself back up to get the eye contact he needed to make himself clear, "when you've laid awake for the whole night, not even considering to tell me."

Vincent's eyes slanted and he snorted. "Wouldn't that be a little childish? Waking you up because I can't sleep."

"That's what I'm for, stupid", Reeve said, smiling. Vincent avoided his eyes, sinking back into the pillow in hunch of shoulders.

"You know, I can always stay here", he said after a while, still not looking at Reeve. "I'm not officially working for anyone. You can go, if work is really that important to you."

Reeve laughed, and leaned in to kiss Vincent. "I didn't say that. I just wanted to know if you're alright."

"You don't have to worry about me, on top of everything else."

"Again, that's why I'm here. If I can't help you or worry for you, what exactly can I do?" Reeve winced after his words; he hadn't meant to sound so insulted. But it couldn't be helped. He loved Vincent a bit too much to not notice when the gunner was bothered or feeling bad.

Reeve sighed, and closed his eyes. It was a bit too early on his behalf to have this conversation. The idea of going back to sleep had never felt so tempting. Vincent's body was so amazingly soft and warm just then. Letting instinct take over his usually so rational and calculated mind, he moved closer to his lover, burying his face into Vincent's silky hair.

Vincent's hands moved from Reeve's back to his hair, tangling the brown tresses into knots that would take god knows how long to straighten out. "…You could", Vincent began, with a hint of humour, "start with staying this warm and wonderful forever. And you could give up this once and stay in bed with me."

Reeve chuckled quietly. They were both too stubborn to give up. "If you tell me the truth."

Vincent's hands stopped for a second. Then they began untying the knots they had made seconds before. "The truth… is that I don't even know what the truth is. I just couldn't sleep."

"You sure?"

"Pretty much."

Reeve was silent for a moment, but he felt no awkwardness in the silence. Vincent was telling the truth. Smiling a little, he sighed and relaxed. "Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Vincent snorted again. "Oh, you'd know, wouldn't you?" he grumbled jokingly, yanking Reeve's head up and kissing him softly. "We're both stubborn idiots, aren't we?"

Reeve didn't bother to answer. Instead, he kissed Vincent again. Then he slid back under their blanket and wrapped his arms firmly around Vincent's waist. "You know, maybe you're right."

"About what?"

Reeve nuzzled the pale shoulder next to his cheek and chuckled. "Maybe we _should_ sleep in today. After all", he smirked and pulled Vincent closer, "how often do I get to sleep next to such a soft bed partner?"

Reeve swore that he could hear the smirk even before Vincent spoke. "Well, about that…"

Reeve's head snapped up. "Oh no. You're _not_ going to change your mind now, are you?" he groaned, giving Vincent his best pleading look. "I don't want to get up!"

"It was _your_ idea to get up", Vincent said, using his best patronizing tone. "You never know what's happened, right. So get up, there's a long day ahead of you."

Reeve groaned, and wiped Vincent's smirk away with another kiss while wrapping the blanket more tightly around them. He'd get hell from Shalua later, but who cared? Because when Vincent snuggled up to his chest, their bodies resting comfortably together, Reeve knew that he for sure didn't.

* * *

_All done. Holy smokes, is it just me, or am I actually getting better at this?  
__I know it's got very little to comment, but do so anyway and you'll get a cookie!_

_Muchos love  
'Van Irie_


End file.
